Como puedo vivir si lo que me da vida me mata?
by JessWeasleyMalfoyCullen
Summary: Hermione está enamorada de Draco, es algo inevitable, pero sabe que no es nada para él, el tiene una novia perfecta, o al menos eso ella cree y teme que sus sentimientos sean totalmente en vano. One-shot


**DISCLAIMER:** **los personajes pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de JK Rowling, a mi solo me pertenece la trama de este breve one-shot, espero les guste**

* * *

El amor es un sentimiento tan bello, tan natural, que surge desde lo más recóndito de tu alma; es algo que no puedes controlar, es algo que te llena y te vacía al mismo tiempo, es lo que te da vida, pero también es lo que te mata, por que te mata el no tenerlo cerca, te mata el tener que verlo todos los días tomado de la mano de ella, de Pansy Parkinson, con su cara seria y altanera, pero con los dedos enlazados con los de esa chica que lo mira con amor, con desesperación, con admiración y con devoción; ella que es tan bella, esa morena de mirada traviesa y seductora, con un cuerpo de envidia, esa chica tan segura, esa chica que tu deseas ser; por que sabes que a su lado tu nunca serás nada, eres la chica nerd, insegura, con mirada perdida siempre entre algún libro, con miedos, con temores, con un corazón roto y para rematar con una sangre impura a su parecer; el, que es tan bello, altanero, serio y frívolo, él que siempre te insulta, te mira con desprecio y te trata como la más fea escoria que hay en la tierra ¿cómo pudo entrar tan profundamente en tu corazón? Como pudo llenar ese vacío que tenías en el pecho con solo una mirada, una mirada frívola y vacía? Ni tu misma lo sabes, solo sabes que lo único que necesitas para seguir con vida es tener su mirada en ti, por que es lo único que te da fuerzas para seguir, para sacar tu coraje de Gryffindor, para decirlo todo sin decir nada en cada discusión que tienes con el; por que esas discusiones esconden más de lo que a ti misma te gustaría, esas discusiones esconden una parte de tu alma, esa parte que deseas nunca llegue a luz, esa parte que esconderás en lo mas profundo de ti con tal de que nadie te pueda lastimar; sabes que es suficiente el verlo todas las mañanas, cuando te diriges a la clase de pociones, tomando suavemente a Parkinson por su cadera y acercándola a sí mismo, sabes que es suficiente el dolor que te causa el ver como ella enrolla los brazos a su alrededor y une sus labios en un apasionado beso, ese beso que siempre has soñado dar, ese beso que quieres tener, ese beso que quieres obsequiarle por que aunque el no lo sepa ya tiene todo tu ser, por que sabes que si el tan solo probara tus labios podrías hacerlo titubear, podrías demostrarle que no eres una simple sangre sucia, sino que eres una mujer, una mujer profundamente enamorada de su peor enemigo, una mujer que sabe y está dispuesta a darlo todo por el, una mujer con sueños, con aspiraciones y con ambiciones; pero sabes que el nunca lo sabrá por que siempre te verá como la insulsa sangre sucia, aquella mojigata de la que siempre se burlará, con la que siempre discutirá, a la que siempre menospreciará; y es cuando la realidad te golpea de lleno en la cara, vives un amor no correspondido y al mismo tiempo prohibido, esa clase de amor del que siempre te has burlado y que ahora comprendes, sabes bien, que tu historia no será como la de los típicos libros, en la cual tu príncipe azul llegará y te declarará su amor eterno y la verdad es que eso te desilusiona, antes de que lo pienses si quiera te das media vuelta y decides no entrar a clases, las lágrimas se apuran a llenarte los ojos y decides que lo mejor que puedes hacer es sentarte y evitar que alguien escuche tus sollozos; como es la vida, no? tu que siempre te mostrabas tan fuerte y serena estabas aquí, en medio de un corredor abandonado llorando por un chico que realmente no valía la pena...para las demás, por que el se había vuelto tu mundo; tu sabes que eso jamás debió de ocurrir, pero...en el corazón no se manda y tu lo sabías muy bien.

En ese momento escuchas que unos pasos se acercan, decides pararte, limpiarte las lágrimas y esconderte detrás de una armadura por cualquier cosa; pero no funciona, los que se habían adentrado al pasillo eran nada más ni nada menos que Draco y Pansy, quienes se besaban con toda la pasión posible y habían escogido justo la misma armadura para esconderse de miradas curiosas; tu no soportas ver esa imágen, no soportas ver como el, el chico al que amas, está en ese momento viendo a esa chica con una mirada lujuriosa; no soportas ver como ella se pega más a el, si es que es posible, y acaricia cada parte de su amplia espalda, ¡cuanto no desearías ser tu! pero...sabes que nunca ocurrirá.

Draco se voltea, sintiendose observado y te voltea a ver con una curiosidad frívola pero no por ello disimulada, en eso escuchas como de sus labios salen las palabras más duras y humillantes que has escuchado en tu vida "Que haces Granger? lloras? que no te das cuenta de que las sangre sucias no tienen derecho ni para ello? pero...suponiendo que lo haces...que causó esas lágrimas? otra ves el pobretón? o ahora fue el cara rajada?" pregunta; en ese momento caes en la cuenta de que nuevas lágrimas recorren tu rostro y por mas que intentas contenerlas fracasas estrepitosamente "quizá si tenga motivo Malfoy" le contestas bajando la mirada.

"Y cuál es Granger?" pregunta el con una voz susurrante, causando espasmos en tu cuerpo.

"Tú" es todo lo que alcanzas a susurrar y ves la curiosidad emanar de sus ojos, ves como su boca se abre para dar paso a algunas palabras de seguro hirientes cuando Pansy se le acerca y le susurra algo al oído, el se sonrojas muy ligeramente y le dice: "espérame allí, no tardo, solo quiero intentar algo". Pansy se va y el y tu quedan solos, te dan ganas de escapar, por que sabes que si sigues ahí no te contendras y le diras todo a la cara, pero el te lo impide.

"Cómo que yo sangre-sucia?" pregunta serio y tu no te contienes mas y le dices entre lágrimas y sollozos:

"tu eres el culpable de todo, por ti es por quien lloro cada noche, es que he sido una estúpida o es que me han hecho un brebaje, ya no lo sé, pero...si de algo estoy segura es de que todo es un error, mi corazón no puede haber escogido tan mal, que acaso es ciego? que acaso no ve lo hermosa que es tu novia? yo solo soy una nerd que no sabe hacer otra cosa mas que meterse en sus libros, soy una testaruda que no vale nada, soy una chica que no es reconocida como tal ni por mis propios amigos! soy Hermione Granger, la chica con el corazón roto y aún así, pareciendo masoquista te sigo amando a ti, mi cruel enemigo desde siempre, a ti Draco Malfoy, a quien no para de humillarme y todo por que? por que me gusta sufrir" dijes soltando todo de golpe, es por ello por lo que te sorprende el ver una lágrima solitaria atravesar su rostro.

"Hermione Granger, definitivamente eres la mujer mas tonta que conozco por que no te has dado cuenta de que eres la chica más maravillosa, Pansy es la que se queda corta comparada contigo, tu eres bella, inteligente y amable, tienes paciencia y sabes controlarte, eres benévola y nadie puede pedir a alguien mejor. Qué no ves que cada que te llamo sangre-sucia lo hago para no llamarte "cariño" y "amor"; sí, tu eres una hija de muggles, pero no sabes cuantas veces he deseado poder limpiar tu sangre para tener un futuro contigo...pero ambos sabemos que es imposible, yo tengo a mi familia y tu a tus amigos, lo mejor para ambos es que cada uno tome su propio camino; por que si me incluyes en tu vida...nada será igual, todo el mundo te vería con miedo, decepción y desilución, tal y como me ven a mi. Yo no podría hacerte feliz, a mi lado solo encontrarás sufrimiento, pero debo de decirte por 1º y última vez que te amo y siempre te amaré, pero...cada quien tiene que tomar su camino, por que, aunque no lo aceptemos, nuestros caminos no están trazados juntos."

En ese momento sus labios se juntaron a los tuyos y pudiste ver que todo el amor que decía tenerte era verdad...pero no te sabía a un beso solo de amor, sino también a uno de despedida; apenas se separaron el juntó su frente con la suya y dándole una sonrisa torcida murmuró "sangre-sucia" mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el lado contrario, marcando el inicio y el final de su amor.

* * *

**Hola a todos! sigo viva! xD bueno...sé que tengo aún una historia pendiente, pero...es que encontré esta entre mis archivos y no pude evitar subirla, a mi me ha encantado escribirle en lo personal, siento que es una forma de ahondar mas en los sentimientos de esta parejita, pero...les prometo que ahora subiré para la próxima semana 2 capítulos, mínimo, de mi historia ****"Una hi****storia de amor sin final" la cual les invito a leer y también aprovecho para anunciar a los que gusten que empezaré igual otra historia pero ahora de una pareja diferente, quizá meta Dramione, es cierto, pero...quizá no, me he enamorado de la pareja Harry y Pansy (Hansy) y escribiré sobre ellos, ojalá y gusten pasar a leerla cuando la empiece a publicar :) Sin mas por el momento solo les digo...espero sus reviews, ya sea con quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, avadas, tomatazos, lo que sea! Ustedes me ayudan a mejorar mi calidad de escritura con sus criticas! Saludos!**

**BY: JessWeasleyMalfoyCullen**


End file.
